Vehicles for mass transport can include, but are not limited to, aircrafts, boats, trains, and busses. The passenger cabins in these types of vehicles are typically designed for long travel durations (e.g., one or more hours of travel). As such, the passenger cabins can include reclining chairs that allow passengers to rest or sleep comfortably during travel.
Passenger chairs can include mechanical linkages that allow the chairs to recline or reposition and possibly one or more actuators (e.g., electric motors, pneumatic linear actuators, or the like) that assist with reclining or repositioning processes. Because of the increasingly complex mechanical linkages, actuators, and/or electrical elements built into such chairs, there is a need for devices to prevent objects or debris from falling into seat gaps (e.g., between a seat and an adjacent surface) and potentially jamming or damaging the underlying components.